A Game of Cards
by Psychotic Tendency
Summary: As a Female Young Informant, life on the grandline can be a total pain in the ass; sadly thats a understatement. ACE X OC full Summury inside


Ummmm, So I rewrote this Like 18 times give or take, like 2. I've actually broke this chapter down into smaller chapters they'll serve as future chapters and will be much longer than this one; I promise !

Story word Count : 920.

Summery: As a Young Female Informant, life on the Grand Line can be a total pain in the ass; sadly that's a understatement; Especially when her eccentric boss is a clichy mad scientist who is the definition of Morbid, Psychotic, and Demented. It ain't helpin' anyone. Welcome to the life of a not so average informant.

Disclaimer: Honestly. If I owned One Piece, I wouldn't be here writtin' this. I own What ever O.C's that decide to pop up in here and you don't recognize.

**

* * *

**

**_~Prolouge~ !_**

************

忘れられた桜の

**木**

_For as long as I can remember I have always never hated anything more than then my name, for one reason I could never remember it. As a young child I was told it meant and held ever lasting beauty, But I though differently, and I still do. I soon met people, who understood who I was not for my name but, for me. I have only one. No, three people to honestly, and whole heartdly thank for that. Although the first isn't one isn't one to worry or fuss about._

_I wonder how you're doing now. Are you still smiling that childishly mature smile of yours? You know the one that the two of you would have carved on to your faces after you had done some thing really, really stupid but . . . . . satisfying? I really miss that smile. I hope that one day I'll be able to do some thing like that freely and with out a worry or care in the world, But until then will keep on smiling for me? That is all I ask. The both of you please don't ever stop smiling._

* * *

時間 **Jikan - Time**

15 years and 7 months previous:

On a Long Forgotten and hidden Island:

Dawn had broke now longer then an hour past, but it had become quite warm already; just as yesterday's sunset had brought promise of. A man in his twenties seemed to be frantically searching for some thing amongst the forest. Turning his head in order to see more as he walked, he also made a point to look up onto the hanging tree branches. _Never know when she'll decide to hide up there._

He soon came across a large clearing filled with a large variety of plants, as continued on he notice a small natural narrow path created by the low over hang over the trees and the odd curve of the bushes below. Shrugging his shoulders, he bent down to crawl through on his hands and knees; his lab coat fluttering in the light breeze. The narrow path was much longer then one could apprehend, and then young doctor was becoming quite irritated by the seemingly never ending twists and turns and the lack of 'walking' area. It took him what felt like a grueling 6 hours to finally get to the end of the small and narrow path way he had chosen to search, when in reality it had been a only a good half an hours worth of time. Unfortunately for him, he had yet to find what he was searching for. It took him another hour to do so. In the process he had slipped off a cliff into Parana infested lake, was almost eaten alive by a pack of ravenous diseased wolves, and had to crawl through at least 8 more tunnels. When he finally did find what he was looking for, He was completely exhausted and irked couldn't even begin to describe how he felt but instead of bitching out on the young child before him , he simply plop himself beside her sighing heavily. Glancing at her out of the corner or his right eye; he waited when he received no answer he sigh again opting to look at the scenery before him as he lean the back of his head to rest on the tree conveniently placed behind him. It was a while before the peaceful silence was broken, and it was something the young 'Doctor' wasn't really expecting.

"Come to think of it, someone told me once of some thing pretty. I completely forgot about it.", she claimed.

"Hmmmn, and what would that be?", he inquired.

"My name." She stated nostalgically.

"Oh?"

"What do you think it is?" She asked. "For instance; something that falls from the sky, white.", she explained

" Ya mean snow?", he guessed.

" No. One more thing , Nah may be another thing.", she said, face contorting in heavy thought.

"White, huh?" His eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly in concentration, then he caught a glimpse of something from the corner of his eye. "Oh. I see. So this is your name.", he claimed, as he reached for the thing that had just fallen before him.

" Haha! You got it. How'd you know?", curiosity shown clearly across her young face.

"Because it's the name sake of the flower you were born as under; Sakura*.", he began.

" And as stated, it's as white as snow."

" Though as a child I never truly understood what it truly meant, or why it did. Although I always knew it ways a name that was just like the snow. Thinking that, I met many people who hated snow ; so knowing that I grew up hating my name and Sakuras .", she confessed.

"And?"

"Huh?", she stared at him in confusion with her large mixed hue orbs.

"What about now?", he questioned

"I wonder.", she stated looking lost.

"Are you sure your real name isn't Sunao?", he asked somewhat exasperated.

"Ha ha, then what do you think of the name Kuro?", she said jokingly.

"I think it's a great name, don't you?", he laughed.

"Umn. I think so to.", a large grin broke out across her face.

**花帰****葬 **

* * *

Yes, cherry blossoms can be white. Ever looked at a cherry tree ? :D Don't forget to Review ! I'll be posting the next chapter as soon I remember what file name I saved it under!


End file.
